


Untitled (31)

by TenRoseForeverandever



Series: Drabbles of the Doctor and His Rose [31]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Separations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6442984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenRoseForeverandever/pseuds/TenRoseForeverandever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time the Doctor sent her away, Rose Tyler had been innocent…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (31)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt from Timepetalsprompts, over on Tumblr: innocence.  
> Once again, this is one I’m not sure about. But I have the excuse that it was mostly written in a hotel lobby in St. Louis, waiting for Lizzy Lovegood, and distracted by the thought of meeting David and Billie at Wizard World St. Louis!   
> Thanks to Caedmon for the quick read-over.

* * *

The first time he sent her away, Rose Tyler had been innocent. Trusting. Just too good.

The second time, she had simply been caught off guard, her innocence eroded by past companions and French courtesans and parallel horrors… by his egocentric presumptions.

Yet, she clung to the shattered pieces of her faith in him. Following the trail of his voice in her dreams to a windswept beach, she had trusted he would bring her home.

But all he could do was watch the hope in her eyes turn to horror as he faded away, precious words caught in his throat.

* * *

 


End file.
